Telecommunication technologies have been relatively underutilized in the health and medical services industry. For example, organizations have relied on collecting information from hospitals and clinics dispersed among various region to track the occurrence and spread of diseases. Traditionally the gathering and dissemination of health related information have been slow and ineffectual, in that such information can be manually intensive, and once the data has been collected and analyzed, the health treat (and thus prevention measures) may be moot.
Moreover, service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In this regard, the health and medical services area has garnered some attention.